


The Many Sexual Assaults Committed by Percy and Co.

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cigarettes, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Multi, OC, Punk Leo, Punk Nico, Punk Octavian, Punk Percy, Sexual Assault, Sexual Content, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, alchohol, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7201928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smith Thunder, a daughter of Zeus, has caught the eye of Percy Jackson. Not to mention his gang, who all decide she's their new toy. (I suck at summaries.) Pretty much just sexy scenes between an OC and everyone's favorite HoO/PJO boys, who get to be bad ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First ever story. Enjoy.

         Percy Jackson was a bitch, and everyone knew it. You didn't mess with him, you didn't mess with his gang, and you didn't mess with his girl. Except, she really wasn't /his/ girl. Smith Thunder was the third child of Zeus to grace Camp Half Blood with her presence, and Percy wanted her. He wanted her bad.

         Long, dark brown hair went a few inches past her shoulders, framing high cheekbones and untouched light red lips. Black lashes surrounded brown-gold eyes that lit up when she laughed, revealing a beautiful smile that she'd never show around Percy and damn, that was just her face. Her breasts were large and perky, bouncing in loose t-shirts or tight v-necks and button-ups. The very thought of her made Percy want to fondle the damned things, want to feel them against him as their lips touched. And that /ass/. He wanted to grab it, slap it, hold it as she pressed herself against him. As if she would ever come near him.

          "Hey, babe," Percy whispered seductively, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him as he stood behind her. Smith struggled, attempting to escape his firm embrace. "Let go of me!" "Now why would I do that?" His right hand trailed up to her chest, groping her breast. "Pervert!" She hissed as Percy continued to squeeze her boob, fighting against the unwanted embrace. Biting back a moan, Smith stood still, knowing full well that Percy would leave her alone once he got what he wanted. The son of Poseidon had a mischievous glint in his eyes, and she opened her mouth to ask what the hell he was planning, but her words were cut off by his lips against hers.  
          Percy had kissed her before, but never like this. Never did he explore her mouth with his tongue, almost causing her to gag on the taste of cigarettes. Slowly coming out of shock, Smith bit down. Hard. Percy gave a yelp and jumped back, giving the brunette a head start. She ran faster than she ever had before, knowing she was safe in her cabin.  Percy wouldn't dare enter her cabin, where  Zeus could see everything he did.  
          Then, something strange happened. Smith smiled, Percy's taste still fresh in her mouth. "Dammit, Jackson," she muttered, hugging a pillow, "you're making me fall in love."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now, the foursome! I wrote this pretty quickly, so it's honestly not that good. But hopefully somebody likes it!

         A day out. That's all today was supposed to be, but instead Smith was almost raped. By four people.

         It had started, as usual, with Percy. He shoved her against the wall and started to kiss her, just as wild and rough as ever. But suddenly Leo was there, too, unbuttoning her pants and feeling up her ass. Smith squirmed and yelled, but Percy's tongue forced it's way in and silenced any noises she made. Nico seemed to appear out of thin air, just like Leo. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her close to him, breathing in her scent and resting his head on her shoulder. Damned Nico. Being all cute and gentle and innocent.  
         Octavian soon joined in, taking breast duty. The blonde seemed to be an expert at groping, massaging her boobs and making his victim moan softly into Percy's mouth. Much too quickly he moved on to the nipples, rolling and squeezing them to make Smith gasp and moan and squeak. Percy chuckled lightly, lips still pressed against hers. Leo grabbed her ass, earning a gasp. With a cheeky smile, the Latino boy slid his hand into her underwear. Smith growled, and he stayed away from her woman parts, but ran his calloused fingers all along her rear, making her shiver.   
         Quickly, Leo redressed her. Somewhere along the way Octavian had removed her shirt, but it was hastily pulled back over her head by the Ghost King. Percy stole one last kiss before running off, and then the brunette noticed the other three lined up in front of her. Octavian was first, seizing her lips as if claiming them as his own. However, he was clumsy, or maybe just horny, as he bit her lower lip occasionally. Next up was Leo, who tasted like fire and chocolate. He was gentler, and well-practiced. His lips moved over hers as if they fit together perfectly, and Smith almost whimpered when he pulled away. Nico was last, and blushed crimson as he leaned in cupped Smith's cheek. "For the sake of the gods, let's get this over with!" Smith groaned, and pulled Nico against her. The 14 year old squeaked in surprise, and his companions watched in jealousy and shock as Smith kissed him, both forcefully and fluidly, as if she'd done this a hundred times. Nico stumbled away, a stupid grin on his red face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we reach, I don't know, 10 kudos? Please? For me? Oh, wait. You guys don't know me. I guess you'll learn all about me as more stories are posted, so keep reading!


	3. Chapter 3

         Smith has a secret. Nico is her favorite. Yes, she was 3 years older than him. Yes, technically they were half-cousins. But that didn't matter when they were alone.

         Nico had wandered into the Zeus cabin and asked if he could borrow a pen, to which Smith responded by coming out of the bathroom in her bra and underwear. The boy blushed an adorable shade of red, looking like he was about to get a nosebleed. "U-uh...Sm-Smith...er...." Smirking seductively, Smith took advantage of the situation. This was payback for her almost-rape. Perhaps she could take her sweet revenge on all the boys. Tracing Nico's jaw with one finger, she began to speak. "I've been thinking about our kiss, you know," she murmured softly, and Nico gulped. "I've been thinking that we could do so much more. That you could be more than just the King of the Ghosts. You could be king of /me/." Slowly, Smith draped Nico's arms around her neck, noticing he didn't seem to resist. He played with the hooks that held her bra on, glancing up at her face. Smith nodded and the bra came off, revealing her large, perky breasts. Nico gulped as the brunette guided his hand to her breast, the other one quickly following.   
          The brunette pressed against him, and Nico could feel himself getting a larger than life boner. "B-but Percy-" It was then that she kissed him, and their lips melted together as Nico shoved her onto the bed. Yep, Percy was going to kill him if he found out. And Percy /always/ found out.   
           Nico's jacket slid off, and Smith hastily took off his shirt. His pants were unbuttoned and pulled halfway down when the door opened and there was Percy, too shocked to be angry quite yet. Smith wrapped her arms around Nico, not caring. However, the Ghost King was absolutely sure that he was dead. But Percy chuckled. "Guess you wanted some action, huh?" He commented coolly, approaching the two. "Of course, you can't have real action without me." With those words, Percy captured Nico's lips. The kiss was almost as good as Smith's. Percy broke away much too soon and yawned. "Well, see you around," he said, leaving.   
           Smith and Nico put their clothes back on and stole glances at each other, blushing and looking away when ever their eyes met.


	4. Chapter 4

         Damn, Leo could kiss.

         Smith was wandering around camp, avoiding Percy and his gang. Apparently she wasn't doing a good job, because a certain son of Hephaestus was putting his hands up her shirt. As he shoved her against the wall, his fingers slid under her bra and he groped her breasts  
          Leo took advantage as she let out a moan, and forced their lips together. His tongue moved against her teeth, begging for entrance. It entered as she let out another gasp due to his groping. The fire-powered demigod used his tongue to play around in her mouth as he pulled off her shirt. Of course, Percy decided to come in at this very moment.  
          Percy chuckled slyly, thoroughly amused. "You just keep getting stuck with perverts, don't you?" He teased Smith, wrapping his arms around Leo's waist. The Latino boy let out a yelp as Percy nipped at his ear, then moaned as he was roughly kissed. Soon Leo was pulled off of Smith and tangled up with Percy as they touched each other, played with each other. But Smith was snatched by Percy and he undid her bra, beginning to suck. Leo took the other breast, and together they shoved their victim to the ground. Percy smiled as the brunette moaned, moving in unison with Leo as their hands reached into her pants.   
          "Um, guys? Can you please refrain from raping my half-sister?" Jason's voice was precious, gaining Smith time to grab her clothes and put them on before running. "You know, Octavian and I are the only ones who haven't gotten her alone," Percy said casually, a none too innocent smile on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

         Blondes always made Smith aggressive.

         Octavian had cornered the brunette, flirting in a none too polite way. She clenched her fists, preparing to punch him in the groin when he gave up on words and kissed her instead. Just like last time, he bit her lower lip every so often, as if tasting her. Speaking of tastes, he was so /sweet/. It was like a stick of sugar was exploring her mouth instead of Octavian's tongue. Wait, Octavian?!?!? Smith bit down on the blonde's tongue and kneed him in the groin before shoving her attacker to the ground. Unfortunately, her escape path was blocked by a certain son of the sea god. "Where do you think you're going, Smith?" He smiled eerily and trapped her in his arms, holding on tight as Octavian stood up. The blonde chuckled and captured Percy's lips in a kiss, pulling him away from Smith and towards against the wall. She watched in shock as Octavian dominated Percy, leading the kisses and initiating all of the action. But Percy flipped places with him, and now Octavian was the one against the wall, whimpering and letting Percy use him.  
          Completely denying that she was extremely turned on, Smith took off running, leaving the Roman and Greek to do whatever it was they were planning to do. She couldn't help wishing that she had stayed to watch the sex.


	6. Chapter 6

         Smith woke up in the hell-hole known as the Poseidon cabin. Somehow she'd gone from an old t-shirt and flannel pajama pants to skimpy panties and a strip of lace that could hardly be described as a bra. Handcuffs graced her wrists, tight enough to stay on but left loose enough to stop them from digging into her skin. The brunette's legs weren't bound, but considering the fact that she was tied to a chair, walking wasn't an option.  
         "Look who's awake! Is Wonder Woman ready for some fun?" Percy Jackson emerged from the shadows, holding a syringe filled with some clear-ish liquid.   
         "Let me go, you son of a bitch!"  
         "Aw, but I haven't told you what's in here yet. I have a feeling you won't ask, so I may as well explain. This," he held up the syringe, twirling it around in his fingers, "is what I like to call, 'Instant Slut'. As soon as this enters your system, you'll be all over the first guy you see. And, well, I'm the only one here." Smile scowled, trying to break free even as the black haired bitch injected the 'Instant Slut' into her arm and god damn he was a sexy son of a bitch.   
         Percy cut the ropes and unlocked her handcuffs. Almost instantly they had switched positions, and Smith lowered herself onto the boy's lap, fluttering her lashes and feeling him up. "Aren't you handsome?" The brunette giggled, not at a herself. But then that low life ass kissed her, and if she was feeling herseplf he would be dead. Overcome by whatever Percy had put her on, though, Smith accepted the kiss and pressed her lips against his harder, already taking off his shirt.   
         "Damn that stuff works," The son of the sea god murmured into her mouth as the two tongues fought for dominance, Percy winning in the end. But Smith had the last laugh as they fell out of the chair, her on top of him. One arm snaked around to his side, where another syringe, filled to the brim with 'Instant Slut', lay. Percy let out a gasp of realization as soon as the needle pierced his skin, but it was too late. The liquid spread through his blood flow, and suddenly both demigods were speeding up and practically tearing at each other's coverings as they yearned for sex.  
         "Bitch, bitch, bitch," Percy moaned as Smith strokes his member, which was already extremely erect. He yanked her closer, flipping their positions so that now she was the one on the ground and he was fucking her, fucking her harder than he'd ever done a girl or guy in his life.   
         "Percy~" The former virgin purred, her hips rocking back and forth in time with his violent thrusts. Both demigods preceded to pass out in each other's arms.

         Eventually, Octavian found them. Laughing himself to death, he woke up Percy, who vaguely remembered the "treacherous bitch" stabbing him with another syringe, and vividly remembered the sex. Of course he remembered the sex.


End file.
